1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silicate-polymer products; the use of 2:1 layered silicates in combination with polymers to prepare paper, sheet materials, composites, films, paper products, printed wiring boards, fibers and other types of construction products. Silicates are popular materials for such items due to their qualities of fire and heat resistance.
2. The Prior Art
Many references describe the use of silicates both alone and in combination with other ingredients such as asbestos, fiber-glass, resins, and the like. One reference is U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,073 which describes the preparation of non-burning paper. This reference teaches the use of flocculating agents to prepare the paper. In accordance with the process of this reference, however, these flocculants are placed into an aqueous acidified solution to which successive portions of asbestos fibers, latex, which is immediately flocculated onto the fiber, followed by fiberglass, and finally the vermiculite platelets are added. According to the reference, the vermiculite platelets (added last) are caused to "coalesce and precipitate on the asbestos and fiberglass".
Another reference which describes the use of micas to prepare a variety of paper products is U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,519. This reference describes in detail making paper with mica synthetic minerals beginning with the aqueous dispersion of the mica to obtain a gel which can be flocculated for making paper materials. Paper-making processes are also described therein.
Materials and methods are, however, limited which successfully combine qualities of superior fire and heat resistance, with other qualities such as elongation, durability, water-resistance, toughness, flexibility, strength and dielectric properties. It would further be advantageous to provide new or improved methods of preparation of such materials which provides such superior qualities. Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to describe silicate materials having superior heat and fire resistance, superior strength, durability, and elongation. Materials are also described herein, which have the characteristics desired for papers, paper products, composites, films and construction materials. A further object of the instant invention is to describe a process for the preparation of preferred silicate materials having superior strength and other desirable characteristics.